familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Von Rohr
family number 807 ]] family number 807 ]] *Von Rohr is Finnish House of Nobility noble family number 85 and Swedish House of Nobility family number 807. *The family is from Brandenburg and the first reference to the family name is in 1191. In the year 1400 Otto von Rohr (c1350-1427) was Bishop of Havelberg. From Brandenburg the family migrated to Pommern, Mecklenburg, Meissen, Sweden and Denmark. The Swedish branch of the family begins with Hans von Rohr (1484-1569), Lord of Freienstien, Meyenburg, Neuhausen, Dremnitz and Leddin. *Theodore Roosevelt Rorrer (1901-?) and John Alexander Rorer (1894-1969) write: "The surname ROHR or ROHRER is of German origin and is derived from the word Rohr, which means, literally, "reed, cane; tube, pipe", etc. It is suggested that the name was first taken by one to whom the nickname Rohricht, "reed-like", had been applied. Family historians are, "however, of the opinion that the word Rohr was used to designate the meadows bordering on the swamplands of southern Germany and thus the inhabitants of that vicinity. It is also stated that the Rohrs were later called Rohre and, still later, Rohrer. Certainly, in ancient German and early American records the name appears in the various spellings of Rohr, Rohre, Rohre, Rore, Rorer, Rhorer, Rhoer, Roer, Roar, Rhor, Rorau, Rohrau, Rohrer, Rorrer, Rohr, Rohrer, etc. Of the forms mentioned, the last two are those most frequently in evidence in America in modern times. Among the most prominent of the families of the name were the Rohrs of Finland; the Rohrs of Mecklenburg, in the Rhine Province; the Rohrs or Rhoers of the Rhine Province, the Rohrs of Bale and Berne, Switzerland; the Rohrs of Bavaria, Carinthia, and Prussia; and the Rohrers of the German Palatinate. These lines were chiefly of the nobility of Continental Europe. As early as the year 1292 record is found of one Berchthol dus de Rore; in 1314 record is found of one Caspar Rorau; in 1460 one Rorer (Christian name unknown) was living at Freiburg; and in 1481 Melchior von Rhor was living in Polish Wartenbergschen. The last was the progenitor of Albrecht von Rohr or Rhor, living in 1619, and of Daniel von Rohr or Rhor, who died not later than 1629. Otto von Rohr, who was living in the year 1400 and was then Bishop of Havelberg, is said to have been the progenitor of families of the name in Saxony, Austria, Bavaria, Prussia, and the Rhine Province. The descendants of this Otto von Rohr included Julius Bernhard von Rohr, of Saxony; Caspar Friedrich von Rohr, Major General in the Prussian Army, who died in 1757; Heinrich Ludwig von Rohr, Lieutenant General in the Prussian Army, who died in 1792; Albrecht Ehrenreich von Rohr, Major General of the Prussian Army, who died in the year 1800; Otto Christian von Rohr, Major General of the Prussian Army, who died in 1839; and Wilhelm Eugen Ludwig Ferdinand von Rohr, General of Infantry, Prussian Army, who died in 1851. ..." See also *Von Rohrs of Sweden Images File:Rohr-Wappen.png|Rohr-Wappen coat of arms File:VonRohr Sweden Arms.png|Swedish House of Nobility family number 807 File:VonRohr CIMG0492.JPG|Swedish House of Nobility family number 807 References External links *von Rohrs at the Swedish genealogy wiki Category: Von Rohr (surname) Category: Rohr (surname) Category: Rohrer (surname)